


Snuggles and Sleep

by oldamongdreams



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldamongdreams/pseuds/oldamongdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t sleep.” Sherlock looked agitated and was playing with the hem of his dressing gown with his hands, twisting knots into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggles and Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble has been sitting in my drafts for a while and I can't remember what my original intent for it was, so here, have a sleepy drabble. Enjoy!

“John!”

John mumbled and rolled over, covering his face with one hand. “Watizit, Sherlock?” He mumbled.

John felt Sherlock move to sit on the edge of the bed and sighed internally. Despite having been lovers for almost a year now, Sherlock rarely slept in their bed during the night. Usually he would work until he dropped where he was standing, be that at the kitchen counter, on the sofa, or even once—after a mad case that had kept him up for days—in Lestrade’s office when he was supposed to be doing paperwork.

John rubbed at his eyes with his hand and sighed again, sitting up. “What’s wrong?” He repeated in a slightly more coherent voice.

“I can’t sleep.” Sherlock looked agitated and was playing with the hem of his dressing gown with his hands, twisting knots into it.

“I thought you didn’t sleep,” John said with a smirk.

Sherlock gave him a scathing look. “You know very well that I do sleep. I have complete control over my body. I can go without sleep, and I can make myself sleep when I wish to.”

“So what’s the problem then?”

“It’s not working,” Sherlock admitted, his face collapsing in a way that made John want to hold him forever and never let him go.

“Having problems turning your brain off? Come here.” John patted the spot next to him, and Sherlock crawled over to his side of the bed.

John laid back down and tugged Sherlock so that his head was resting on his chest, then began to run his fingers softly through the man’s hair.

“Go to sleep, Sherlock,” John whispered. “I don’t have work tomorrow, so I’ll still be here when you wake up. I’ll make breakfast and then we can go bug Lestrade about a case.”

Sherlock mumbled something into John’s chest that sounded suspiciously like “morning sex.”

John chuckled. “Whatever you want. But for now, just sleep.” He continued to stroke Sherlock’s hair as he drifted off again, wondering how on earth he had gotten so lucky. 


End file.
